


Letting Go

by producertae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/producertae/pseuds/producertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please. I love you and the memories that we’ve shared. I’ll never forget any of it. Please, let me go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. Also if you've ever read that one bokuaka fic i started like forever ago, I'm not finishing it because it's trash, sorry. Here's some daisuga instead  
> Inspired by Day6's Letting go, please give it a listen. Please.

“We haven’t seen each other in so long.”

 

_ Fingers gently dancing up and down his spine, tickling him and making his nose crinkle so beautifully. At that moment, the two of them laughed, holding onto each other as they lay on the couch. This feeling.. It was too domestic. The two of them knew it the most. Tangled together, both too big to try and squeeze themselves there, but they always made it work. “I’m going to fall off the couch!” Koushi cried, tears breaching his eyes from the tickle fight. Daichi laughed, a lovely sound that rumbled right from his chest, right from his heart. Koushi wiggled back and forth, “Really, really, stop I’ll fall right off!”  _ __  
  


_ “As long as you’re not falling for anyone but me, right?” _

 

_ “Oh stop it, you’re so cheesy.” _

 

“I just thought… Because of our distance. There were times when I just didn’t know what to do. And times when I needed you, and you couldn’t be right there.”

 

_ Daichi stilled, blinking at Koushi above him. “But that’s what makes me so likable.” _

 

_ “And awkward.” Koushi teases, laughing along. _

 

_ “You’re not wrong, I guess…” Daichi grumbled, inhaling. This moment between the two of them, Daichi could feel that if it were taken away from him, he wouldn’t be able to breathe again. “Koushi?” _

 

_ “Yes, Daichi?”  _

 

_ “We’ll stay like this, right? Even when we get old, and we’re wrinkly.” _

 

_ “Are you getting emotional on me, Daichi? Where’s the amazing captain I knew back in high school whose pride hid his feelings?” The two of them silenced, listening to the television playing some god awful drama in front of them. The shadows on Koushi’’s lashes made it seem as if he were thinking too hard about the past.  _

 

_ “Right now is much different from back then.” Daichi sighed, brushing his fingers through Koushi’s hair, if only just to reassure him that things were okay. “It wont be like that again, you know it. I’m much better now than I was then. I can’t believe I put the both of us through something that silly. I won’t hurt you now like I did then.”  _

 

“We made each other these promises… But I- Oh god.. I guess I never really did understand and I was a fool for it.”

 

_ “I believe you.” _

 

“I know… It was my fault too.”

 

_ Despite the times that they spent at home, huddled together and silently loving each other, the days where only one was at the house were the loneliest. The shadows on the wall seemed to creep closer and closer to a single shivering body, wondering why at this moment the bed was so cold. Koushi waited, staying up late, dinner cold on the table. Daichi worked long hours. That wasn’t something he could change. _

 

_ Every time Daichi came home, everything at home frozen just as he’d left it, with his love on the bed, brows furrowed, he could feel his heart constrict and constrict. “I’m sorry.”  _

 

_ Every time Daichi, aching bones, crawled into bed and tried to bring his Koushi close, he wanted to cling on more and more. “I’m so late. I’m sorry, I love you.” _

 

“I had just believed that I could learn to be happy again. I want you to grant me this one wish.”

 

_ “I think we need to take a break.”  _

 

_ Koushi said this, one day at lunch. _

 

_ “A break?” The restaurant they met up in seemed to be closing in on Daichi. He understood now why Koushi had ordered his food and had never touched it. “Oh. Why?” _

 

_ “I sometimes feel that… maybe I feel too much. Even with both of our schedules, we don’t have time for one another. It feels like I’m grasping on to something that I can’t reach anymore. Maybe… I think this break will help us to sort things out.” _

 

_ “I can’t get around my work schedule, you know I really try but-” _

 

_ “I know you try, Daichi, but… It still feels like it hurts. It hurts. To come home, to live like I were alone. The only times we’re together is to sleep. I miss… I miss you.”  _

 

“Please. I love you and the memories that we’ve shared. I’ll never forget any of it. Please, let me go.”

 

Daichi hung his head low. “I want you to be happy again.” he admitted. Koushi’s glossy eyes stared him down from across the table, sitting silently. “How long has it been since we’ve talked..? Two years?” He sighed, voice quiet. “I’ve loved you for all this time.

 

_ Hands holding hands, sighing against each other’s skin, the light that filters perfectly onto soft blankets and warm cups of coffee and cold feet and together, just being together _ .

 

“I’ve loved you for all this time, Koushi. And for you to be happy… to smile again and live like you’re happy… I’m letting go.” 

  
  



End file.
